Hydra Strikes Back
Avengers: Hydra Stirkes Back is a story arc featuring the All-New All-Different Avengers led by Tony Stark after their encounter with the terrorist Bucky Barnes, whose exploits and combined efforts with the corrupt military organization known as Hydra have led to the attainment of valuable items from a museum in the previous Avengers roleplay debuting the first mission in which Red Hulk and a few other new faces are united with the team to stop the terrorist and send him to the Raft. Background Following the events of the previous Avengers led by Tony Stark, the Avengers briefly fought terrorist and superhuman Bucky Barnes, whose abilities happened to be rich enough to face off against the Earth's mightiest warriors for a brief amount of time. After the terrorizing Bucky Barnes had apparently stolen a valuable object from a museum's safe, the Avengers defeated him in combat, but did not find out his identity, remaining unaware of who he was and why he was there and sending him to the Raft, where he would remain up until the events of the Hydra Strikes Back. Spider-Man, after his adventure with Human Torch, is present back in the Avengers Compound facility in his usual attire. Hydra Strikes Back Raft Breakout The roleplay begins with Bucky Barnes in containment on the Raft, where he is guarded by multiple security guards and high technology restraints monitoring his every move. Bucky Barnes is given little leniency, fitted with shackles down to his legs, but none at his arms while the Avengers are in the Avengers Compound, recollecting themselves after their latest mission involved capturing the terrorist Bucky Barnes who killed hundreds of people in an explosion inside of a museum. Talking among themselves as of the recent cause of stress with another attack and interference made by Bucky Barnes, they come to the conclusion that something strange is going on, as Bucky Barnes, after several a prolonged amount of time, breaks out of the Raft and makes a run for his escape, executing a massive breakout and riot in the Raft. The Compound The Avengers, who we're relaxing at the Compound, enjoy the things there like the pool and Scott talks with Nick Fury about the events of Civil War and Jean. Going to the Raft The Avengers are soon alerted to this discovery and arrive to the Raft to stop the riot. Arriving via the Avenge-Jet, the Avengers pull the riot short with their cast of various superheroes to cut the riot short. Wolverine kills the prisoners relentlessly while the Vision, Captain Britain, and Ms. Marvel use their powers to disable the prisoners of harming anyone. Bucky Barnes, far out in the distance, uses a remote control explosive to destroy half of the Raft, killing hundreds of prisoners and brutally wounding the Avengers. The Avengers are forced to relocate and split up after the detonation of the mass killing bomb, as Captain Britain, Iron Man, and many other Avengers are damaged by the bomb used to destroy most of the Raft. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Captain Britain Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:Carol Danvers Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Beast Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Winter Soldier Stories Category:Crossbones Stories Category:Bucky Barnes stories